dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ibarber
Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Episode 50 Metriacanthosaurus Trouble!.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:59, 20 June 2009 /Archive 1 /Archive 2 Idea I have a deal for you. Why don't you add the General Statistics for the dinosaurs, while I take care of the Dinosaur King Statistics and the pictures (and I'll make the minor spelling/grammar edits). Also, my usual format for the General Statistics go like this: *Name: *Name Meaning: *Diet: *Length: *Time Period: *Classification: *Place Found: *Describer: *Info: I'd like it if you used "Time Period" instead of "Period" and "Place Found" instead of "Place" because some pervs might interpret Period in the wrong way >_<#, and some other people might think that the Place means where the fossils currently are. Oh, and I suggest that you use the normal Wiki Text, not the Rich Text Format (you can access the options in your Preferences). Although it's a bit hard to handle at first, in the long run, it'll be a lot better. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 13:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Page Formats If you need it, I made 3 pages for the formats. You can see them on the main page. --DQ13|''Dino'' 12:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) What the Hell?! What the hell was up with the Dino Page Format edit? --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I removed that info because IT WAS ON THE WRONG PAGE. If you didn't notice, the page was called DINO PAGE FORMAT not GIGANTSPINOSAURUS. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Image Naming (Again) As said earlier, I prefer having the images named Dinosaur name first, then Super or Armor after that, because its a bit easier to figure out which dinosaur I need :) (you know me, I always get dinosaur names confused). Also, you have a habit of putting (filename)..gif, although technically you're only supposed to have one period. DeviantArt I can already see you having trouble with DA, if you can't even put pictures in the right place -_-;. What you do, is that you go up to the top of the page, where your username is, and click on the little arrow. Then you press Submit Deviation. BTW, I'm Calamospondylus on DevArt, as well as DKGal12 Several Things 1. Stop using "Dr. Z, Ursula, Ed, Dr. Taylor", because it's annoying and confusing. 2. It may be Super Alpha So-and-So, but I say Super So-and-So because saying Super Alpha So-and-So is a bit redundant. 3. Also, Rajasaurus wasn't altered in the anime 4. Stop editing the Dino Format Page, because it is NOT made to be a direct dinosaur page. Instead, you're supposed to copy the format, and paste it on a new page. I thought I made it pretty clear on there. 5. What is your DevArt account name? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I already know that. Who do you think I am, stupid (I'm not calling you stupid, I'm asking if you think I'm stupid. I check kyoyu-king.com every day)? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) How comw you did that? Hey! how come you took off the family link to dr.taylor?! :I didn't. I relocated them to the Infobox :). OK, you win. I'll redirect the pages. Do want them to be redirected to Super Alpha so-and-so or Alpha so-and-so? ::Do you want me to redirect the Super Dinosaur pages, or are you fine with it (read previous question, above) --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Okay 1. What is 3-D Dinosaur Adventure? Before I tell you how, I need to know. 2. I keep telling you, don't edit the Dino Page Format! It sounds weird, but the point is, is that you are to COPY the format and PASTE it onto a new page! Don't edit it directly! --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) There's a Difference I checked the kyoryu-king.com card listing. The card names (to find out, you can go onto Google Translator, drag the name on there and it will say it, but you need to click on the card first, then go to that red thing for the name) actually say "Super Dinosaur", not "Super Alpha Dinosaur". Alpha Dinos are the pink ones, but the ones in the latest card list are just Super Dinosaurs. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC)